


The Parsec Archives

by stopcryingyoullrust



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Metafiction, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopcryingyoullrust/pseuds/stopcryingyoullrust
Summary: Din stumbles upon fanfiction written about him. (Fanfic based on "Series of Unfortunate Collisions" by Scourge of Nemo (Disguise_of_Carnivorism))
Relationships: Din Djarin/Boba Fett
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78





	The Parsec Archives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scourge of Nemo (Disguise_of_Carnivorism)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disguise_of_Carnivorism/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Series of Unfortunate Collisions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825062) by [Scourge of Nemo (Disguise_of_Carnivorism)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disguise_of_Carnivorism/pseuds/Scourge%20of%20Nemo). 



Din walks up to his door, his footsteps heavy in the empty corridor. The door pad blinks at him judgmentally and, with a grunt, he fishes out his key. He enters his apartment expecting to be greeted by laughter and short, outstretched arms.

The place is quiet instead.Din feels a pang of anxiety deep in his chest, before his eyes settle on a note left on the table by the door. 

The handwriting is uniquely unintelligible; he can instantaneously recognize it as Peli’s scribbles.

_Hey, you’re taking your sweet time with this one. I’m bored. The kid’s fussy. We’re going to the Maceks’. No need to cry, we’re all armed with blasters. And don’t worry, I’ll give one to the kid as well._

Din rolls his eyes at the joke and throws the note back on the table. He’s never explicitly told Peli not to leave his apartment with the child, because he thought it redundant. It’s not… safe. Still, the neighbours live only two doors down, and he knows Peli would lay down her life for his kid. Also, Grogu really liked playing with the Maceks’ grandchildren last time they saw each other.

But it’s not safe. _I need to go there right away and pick him up_ , Din thinks, walking up to the sofa in his living room. _I really should_ , he tells himself, sinking down on it.

The sofa is soft and wide and Din is tired. Eyeing a suspicious stain that definitely wasn’t there when he left for his hunt, Din takes off his helmet and puts it beside him. His head drops back with a heavy sigh.

Ever since the last joint effort with Fett, the jobs started winding down. He expected it. He’s used to it. He always had to do everything himself. If anything, it was stupid of him to let himself rely on someone else so much.

His back is definitely not happy about the change though. The last hunt wasn’t as difficult as he suspected, but without Fett’s resources and research, it amounted to a whole lot of waiting around. It felt like long hours spent in one position had compressed every single vertebra in his spine.

And he _really_ needs to get going.

Din sinks lower on the sofa and stares at the controller before making a disgruntled decision to reach for it. The holoscreen flicks on with a still from one of Fett’s newest episodes. Din winces and closes the window, but the image has already seared itself onto his eyelids. In it, the man stands above a stormtrooper, one boot on the Imperial’s chest, robes billowing in the wind.

Looking for a distraction, he accesses his account on the holonet, more out of habit than anything else. 

Some new comments. His ratings level is about the same. Lots of unread messages.

He rarely bothers to open his mail, knowing that the people who matter have other means of reaching him. Staying true to that conviction would mean having no excuse but to get up and go to his neighbours.

So, he scrolls.

One message stands out immediately and Din frowns when he recognizes the nickname in the username as that of an old friend he used to run jobs with early in his career.

**Messages with** RanTheMan  
  
**REPLY:** hey mando have you seen this?? we could get the old crew together give people what they want https://parsecarchives.holonet/users/xian/pseuds/xian  
  


Din stares at the message. The old bounty hunters’ maxim says that you only live once and so, armored with its wisdom, he clicks the link.

It leads to a site he doesn’t recognize, called The Parsec Archives, and the profile of someone called Xi’an.

> I’m writing mostly Bounty Hunter RPF at the moment. You can have an opinion about it, but I don’t want to hear it. And yes, it’s true, I’m actually acquainted with the guy you all only know as Mandalorian#6743. I know him _**quite well**_ ;-).

He blinks in confusion. Mandalorian#6743 is just his holonet moniker. He can count on one hand the number of people who know his real name and there isn’t any ‘Xi’an’ among them. The username does ring a bell though.

Din doesn't like thinking back to those clumsy, early years, when he did jobs with Ran’s people, way before he ever thought of streaming them. That was a bloody period, marked by his own inexperience, leading him to agree to any job that seemed like a good payout.

A few times they worked with a Twi’lek named Xi’an, but Din barely spoke with her as she seemed too unpredictable in a way that usually made their jobs go awry. Apparently, Ran thinks this is her.

Din hums in interest, wondering what the woman could be writing about him, after all these years.

  
Download Share Comments  


Rating: 
     Explicit
[Archive Warnings](https://archiveofourown.org/tos_faq#tags): 
     Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Category: 
     F/M
Fandoms: 
     Bounty Hunting RPF, Bounty Hunting & Related Fandoms
Relationships: 
     Mandalorian#6743/You, Mandalorian#6743/Reader, Mandalorian#6743/Original Female Character(s)
Characters: 
     Mandalorian#6743, You, Reader
Additional Tags: 
     Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Fix-It Of Sorts, Breeding Kink, Helmet Comes Off, Arguing, Moral Dilemmas, a little bit of angst
Language: 
     Basic 
Stats:
     Published: 9 ABY Words: 1780 Chapters: 1/1 Comments: 3 Kudos:540 Bookmarks:34 Hits: 1637

##  writing letters addressed to the fire 

###  Xi'an 

### Summary:

You meet him during a hunt. But who's going to be the prey? 

### Notes:

Don't like, don't read!  
Disclaimer: I don’t own anything. 

Din stares at the screen, his eyes watering until he remembers to blink. One thought appears and starts rattling around his head.

There’s a tag with his username.

 _Are people… writing these things about me?_ , he thinks. His mind, always ready to enact a bit of mental torture, provides him with an image of Fennec murmuring to herself about ‘ships’ and ‘shipping potential’. He didn’t get how her interest in logistics was connected to what they were shooting then, but now the memory seems to jostle some kind of understanding.

Against his better judgment, his finger hovers over and then clicks the tag marked Mandalorian#6743.

There are stories there, okay.

In one of them he’s apparently a serial killer, who came into You’s town when things in a Big City got too heated. Only You can stop him, but she’s torn between her duty and feverish attraction to Mandalorian#6743, as the story’s author explains in their note. _What the kriff, what the actual kriff_ , Din says under his breath, scrolling down.

Words like ‘fluff’, ‘himbodolorian’, ‘yandere’ fly in front of his eyes, barely registering as he’s unsure of their meaning. Almost all stories have either the tag ‘Helmet Comes Off’’ or ‘Helmet Stays On’, which makes him shift uncomfortably in his seat. One of them warns of _masturbation, mermaids, and mentions of genocide_.

He seems to get hurt a lot, which - fair, and there’s a lot of patching up of his wounds. That apparently takes place right before engaging in quite… acrobatic activities, if tags like ‘Inappropriate Use Of Armor‘, are anything to go by. He seems to free a lot of women from various mob bosses. 

One story down the list seems safer to read.

  
Download Share Comments  


Rating: 
     Explicit
[Archive Warnings](https://archiveofourown.org/tos_faq#tags): 
     No Archive Warnings Apply
Category: 
     F/M
Fandoms: 
     Bounty Hunting RPF, Bounty Hunting & Related Fandoms
Relationships: 
     Mandalorian#6743/Original Female Character(s)
Characters: 
     Mandalorian#6743, Original Female Character(s),
Additional Tags: 
     Established Relationship, Slow Burn, soft!Mando, protective!Mando, i wrote this instead of sleeping, sequel
Language: 
     Basic 
Stats:
     Published: 9 ABY Words: 2871 Chapters: 1/? Comments: 13 Kudos: 945 Bookmarks:34 Hits: 4278

##  Astonishment 

###  helmet_kink6743 

### Summary:

She looked at him, the harsh light of two suns bearing down on them both. _I shouldn't have asked,_ she thought to herself. _Some things are better left unsaid._

### Notes:

This picks up right where my first story, "Amazement", ended! 

_Doesn’t sound so bad_ , Din thinks and clicks on it.

> Mando’s cum dripped down her now debauched body 

“Alright, then!” Din yells and turns the holoscreen off.

He gets up with a pained grunt and goes to the kitchen to make himself tea. As he waits for the water to boil, the most treacherous thought makes its way into his mind.

If there are stories about him, there must be some about Fett as well.

The teapot whistles brightly, startling him. Din watches himself pour the water into a cup, take it, and then return to his living room. He watches his hand put the cup down and then reaches back for the controller, knowing that there’s no stopping the movement.

Boba Fett is an established bounty hunter with a large following. Of course there are stories about him, more numerous than those about Din. But that’s not a problem. The problem is the first story on the list, marked Boba Fett/Mandalorian#6743.

_Oh._

Din swallows, slurps his tea and coughs when the hot liquid burns his tongue. He clicks the relationship tag.

Some of the stories are from before he even met the man, but most seemed to appear in the recent months they worked together. Labels such as ‘Canon Compliant’, ‘Missing Scene’ and ‘Sexual Tension’ repeat time and time again. One story has them raising a kid together and Din seizes up in panic for a second before he notices the ‘Alternate Universe’ tag.

One of the novels catches his eye purely because of its length.

  
Download Share Comments  


Rating: 
     Explicit
[Archive Warnings](https://archiveofourown.org/tos_faq#tags): 
     Graphic Depictions of Violence
Category: 
     M/M
Fandoms: 
     Bounty Hunting RPF, Bounty Hunting & Related Fandoms
Relationships: 
     Mandalorian#6743/Boba Fett
Characters: 
     Mandalorian#6743, Boba Fett, Fennec Shand, Grief Karga, Original Characters
Additional Tags: 
     Slow Burn, Canon Divergence, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Enemies To Lovers, Tags Are Hard, Emotionally Constipated Mandos, Boba Fett The OldTimer, Fennec Ships It, Loaded Banter, Additional Tags To Be Added, Boba Fett Needs A Hug, Outer Rim typical violence, Mutual Pining, The Helmet Stays On, (until it doesn't), Mandalorian Culture, Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, (starting from chapter 49), Praise Kink, Huddling For Warmth
Language: 
     Basic 
Stats:
     Published: 9 ABY Words: 446281 Chapters: 51/? Comments: 457 Kudos: 14785 Bookmarks:105 Hits: 457124

##  i found home in your arms 

###  hey_there_oldtimer 

### Summary:

In the harsh, unforgiving Outer Rim, people do what they can to survive. Bounty hunting is already a complicated profession. Catching feelings for your rival is definitely not making things easier. 

### Notes:

I blame tumblr for all of it.  
This swerves away from canon after their twelfth hunt together, but I try to incorporate some of the new lore. 

People write about them having a chance meeting in a marketplace, being farmers, even cops - _ugh_ , Din groans in disgust. Sometimes Din is working in a cantina where Boba comes regularly to order a caf, sit in the corner and write his own novel. There’s even an imaginative story about them living in some kind of parallel universe with much less advanced technology and only one sentient species. But they’re still bounty hunters for some reason.

The tales are many and varied, but in every one of them, they find each other. But it’s not them, not really, Din reasons. He’s not in these stories. The character of Mandalorian#6743 is born out of misplaced fascination, clever one-liners Fennec fed to him and a whole lot of creative liberties.

It’s made up, as all stories are.

But in them, the endings are infinite and the explanations for what happens when the cameras shut off- inexhaustible.

There is a scuffle at the door and Din nearly jumps up from the bed, grunting at the way his back protests the sudden movement. He turns the holoscreen off and puts his helmet back on, just in time for Peli to come barging through the door.

She runs through her usual litany of grievances and hands Grogu over. The kid coos happily, his eyes dropping wearily after a day of running around.

He thanks her for her help without really hearing what he's saying, but she’s through the door before he even registers it.

And Din’s left with his son, back pain, and head filled with static.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to Scourge of Nemo (Disguise_of_Carnivorism) for allowing me to play in the world they invented in their incredible fic, “Series of Unfortunate Collisions” and to Art3mys for beta reading!  
> I hope this fic doesn't come across as mean-spirited, I just couldn't get the image of Din finding fanfiction about himself out of my head. Let’s be honest, we all have some cringy fics in our past, right? Right?? I’m certainly guilty of stuff like this: https://gayarsonist.tumblr.com/post/182435230828/f, which inspired one of the bits in this story. But when I first joined this fandom I was stumped by the kind of fanfics dominating the AO3 tags and I’ve been pondering over their prevalence ever since. I just wanted to poke fun at some of the tropes I often see in use. And I think that a fandom that produces a y/n serial killer AU RPF maybe deserves to be made fun of, just a little bit.  
> These tutorials allowed me to do that fun stuff can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/collections/A_Guide_to_Coding_and_Fanworks


End file.
